My Grandchild Come to Save Me !
by greenaoiOto
Summary: Project Collabs Greenaoioto dan Kaze Riku. Mengadopsi cerita setelah Longinus 14th : Declare of War. Kushina yang kesepian dikarenakan putranya yang sering pergi misi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan ketujuh remaja di hadapannya. Terlebih ketujuh remaja itu mengaku cucunya yang datang dari masa depan untuk menyelamatkannya! MatureNaruto x LargeHarem


**My Grandchild Come to Save Me ?!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Longinus 14Th : Declare of War** **© Kaze Riku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan** **Pregnancy**

 **Setting Cerita setelah alur Loki pada Longinus 14Th : Declare of War by Kaze Riku.**

 **Chapter 0 : Prologue**

Mood Kushina buruk hari ini. Sudah sebulan lebih ia tak mendengar kabar keadaan putranya yang terakhir terdengar disandera oleh pihak Vampire Tepes. Kushina sadar putranya itu berbeda dengan yang lain, ia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa karena itu sejak mengetahui bahwa putranya memiliki Longinus yang terlupakan, ia membiarkan kedua Maou untuk mengajari putranya secara langsung. Ia sempat menentang ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Ia akan ikut bersama Maou Leviathan untuk pergi ke wilayah Vampire, membentuk pakto perdamaian dengan mereka sekaligus menjadi mediator bagi kedua fraksi vampire yang telah terlibat perang saudara berkepanjangan. Usia Naruto masih 13 tahun kala itu, Kushina pikir terlalu belia bagi Naruto untuk ikut bergabung dengan urusan tersebut. Namun, bujukan Lord Agares dan Serafall berhasil membuatnya tunduk. Dan ia bersyukur ketika hanya beberapa minggu putranya kembali bersama vampire kecil yang selalu menempel padanya. Vampire itu akhirnya dititipkan pada Gremory karena Naruto belum memiliki evil pieces. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Naruto terus tumbuh, ia terlibat dengan banyak tugas langsung dari Maou, karirnya melejit hingga pada akhirnya menjadi Kepala Pillar termuda. Tentu pencapaian itu membuat Kushina bangga, namun hati kecilnya tak nyaman ... ia masih ingin memanjakan Naruto ... ia tak ingin Naruto tumbuh terlalu cepat dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Kushina berpikir mungkin setelah Naruto menjadi kepala Pillar, ia akan terhindar dari tugas-tugas Maou dan menghabiskan waktunya mengurus Pillar barunya. Oleh karena itu, ketika anjuran dari Ajuka dan Serafall tentang mempertunangkan Naruto dengan heiress pillar lain sebagai syarat menjadi Kepala Pillar dari 72 Pillars segera Kushina setujui. Tentunya hal ini juga setelah diperbincangkan pada Kunou dan Ravel yang telah terlebih dahulu bertunangan dengan putranya.

Harapannya untuk memanjakan Naruto lagi pupus ketika desakan dari para petinggi Kyoto dan Makkai memaksa Naruto dan Kunou untuk bersanding lebih cepat. Kushina masih berpikir positif, setidaknya sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memanjakan cucunya. Dengan tunangan dan banyaknya gadis yang tertarik pada putranya, Kushina sangat yakin di masa depan nanti, ia akan dapat bahagia bermain bersama cucu-cucunya.

" Ha ... seandainya saja Naruto – kun dan Kunou – hime tidak membuat perjanjian untuk tidak berhubungan sampai usia 21 tahun. Mungkin aku sudah menimang cucu sekarang ... " Kushina menghela nafas. Saat ini, ia berada di berada kastil Uzumaki. Lord Agares memberikannya cuti seminggu dari tugasnya.

Niatnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama calon mantunya, namun Pillar itu kosong, hanya ada maid-maid yang berlalu lalang.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Kushina tak menyadari sebuah vortex terbentuk di udara kosong tak jauh di depannya. Vortex itu mulai mengeluarkan suara layaknya guntur, menarik perhatian Kushina padanya. Dan ketika vortex itu bersinar terang, Kushina membelalakkan matanya menemukan seorang pria tampan yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu familiar membawa 7 remaja di hadapannya.

" Et – to apa kalian baik-baik saja ?! " insting keibuan Kushina mengambilalih ketika mendengar 7 remaja itu mengerang kesakitan. Pemuda yang membawa ke sepuluh remaja itu berpaling padanya dan wajahnya segera berbinar.

" Kushina – san ! Ini artinya kita berhasil ! "

" A – apa yang kalian bicarakan ? " ujar Kushina bingung. Namun, belum sempat untuk bertindak lebih jauh Kushina kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang mengenakan jubah berlambang Uzumaki yang memeluknya erat.

" Grandma ! "

" Eh ?! "

 **XoX**

 **Underworld, Pillar Uzumaki, 2035 Years.**

 **( 19 Tahun setelah setting Longinus 14Th : Declare of War)**

Suasana sedih menyelimuti ruangan kamar Kushina, para tamu yang didominan wanita menatap fokus pada Kushina yang terbaring di kasur dengan senyuman tipis. Asia Argento atau harus memanggilnya sekarang Asia Uzumaki menyelimuti sang ibu mertua dengan kemampuan **Twilight Healing** – nya. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dahulu. Setelah menjadi istri Naruto, Asia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk merawat kastil Phenex, ia yang mengkoordinasikan para maid di kastil tersebut. Wajahnya yang imut masih seperti dahulu, hanya saja tubuhnya telah jauh lebih berkembang, terutama di bagian-bagian tertentu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kushina – kaasama, Asia – chan ? " Seekvaira yang juga berada di samping Asia sambil mengenggam erat telapak tangan sang mertua bertanya. Dari semua istri Naruto, dia lah yang paling dekat dengan Kushina. Sebelum menjadi ibu mertuanya, Kushina sudah ia anggap ibu sendiri, melihat keadaan sang ibu seperti ini pelak membuatnya khawatir.

Asia menggelengkan kepalanya " Ini sihir kutukan. **Twilight Healing** ku tak berguna. Maafkan aku " ujarnya menundukkan kepala terlihat begitu menyesal.

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Asia – chan. " Ravel segera memeluk Asia erat. Ravel yang semenjak menikah lebih dikenal dengan nama Lady Uzumaki itu mengelus pelan punggung kecil Asia yang masih bergetar karena rasa bersalah. Gadis itu telah tumbuh hingga menyerupai duplikat sang ibu, namun masih tetap mempertahankan kuncir dua rambutnya yang menyerupai bor.

" Ta-tapi – "

" Jika ingin mengatakan siapa yang bersalah. Maka kita semua bersalah. Kami meninggalkan kau dan Kushina – Kaasama sendirian di Pillar ini tanpa back up " Sona segera memotong Asia yang masih kukuh ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sona bersedekap dada, sikap tegasnya sebagai kepala sekolah Auros Academy tak luntur sama sekali. Lady Sitri itu juga telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang anggun, tegas, dan berwibawa. Dari semua istri Naruto, Sona yang paling tegas.

" Setidaknya sekarang yang perlu kita ketahui adalah bagaimana ini terjadi ? " ujar Kunou meluruskan pembicaraan ini. Setelah mendengar kabar ibu mertuanya, ia segera berteleport kemari meninggalkan tugasnya untuk ditangani Tengu. Setelah menjadi istri Naruto, Kunou masih memegang kuasa atas Kyoto dan tumbuh hingga menyerupai ibunya.

Asia yang masih di pelukan Ravel mulai melepaskan dirinya. " Ke – kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat aku dan Kaa-sama hendak menyajikan makan siang bersama anak-anak, tiba-tiba saja Loki – sama datang bersama pasukan makhluk aneh yang belum pernah kulihat " ujar Asia dengan suara bergetar.

" Para maid dan penjaga telah mencoba menghalangi mereka. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan Fafnir – sama untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Mereka sangat kuat, Fafnir – sama terluka parah setelah membantai semua makhluk itu. Dan Loki – sama memanfaatkan itu untuk menyerangku. Namun Kaa-sama menghalanginya. Kaa-sama bertanya mengapa Loki-sama melakukan ini. " Asia meneguk ludahnya.

" Loki-sama menjawab bahwa ini merupakan tindakan balas dendam atas apa yang telah Naruto-san lakukan padanya 19 tahun yang lalu. " Asia kembali ingin menangis kala mengingat saat-saat terakhir.

" Tepat setelah itu, kami merasakan anak-anak datang bersama dengan banyak pasukan aliansi. Mengetahui kesempatannya kecil untuk menang, Loki-sama menjatuhkan kutukan pada Kaa-sama hingga akhirnya seperti ini "

Para istri Naruto dan tamu lainnya refleks menatap pada kumpulan remaja yang merupakan buah hati mereka bersama Naruto. Remaja yang berwujud kitsune jantan yang tak diragukan lagi merupakan buah hati Kunou dan Naruto segera menjawab " Ana yang pertama menyadarinya dan menyampaikannya pada kami. Karena kebetulan kami masih berada di Academy, sehingga aku meminta bantuan Sona-Kaasama untuk memanggil pasukan bantuan "

" Kerja bagus, Ana-chan " Ana, gadis remaja bersurai pirang lurus dengan sepasang guratan layaknya kumis kucing di wajahnya tersenyum senang. Terlebih ketika Asia, sang ibu kandungnya, segera memeluknya.

" Itu tidak penting lagi. " sebuah suara baritone menarik perhatian mereka pada pintu menemukan Sasuke dan Vali yang berjalan beriringan. Kedua pemuda tersebut menggunakan pakaian mewah dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya. " Mengetahui bahwa **Twilight Healing** Asia tak berpengaruh atas sihir ini, maka kita harus segera mencari Loki " ujar Sasuke. Knight Naruto itu menatap Asia keras " Asia – san apakah anda mengetahui kemana Loki pergi ? " Pemuda bersurai emo itu menghela nafas ketika istri Kingnya itu menggelengkan kepala.

" Sasuke – sensei dan Vali – sensei kemana oyaji di saat seperti ini ? " Kali ini perhatian teralih pada seorang remaja bersurai pirang yang merupakan salah satu anak Naruto. Dibandingkan yang lain, ia yang paling mirip dengan Naruto ketika kecil, perbedaannya hanyalah iris birunya terlihat lebih gelap yang ia warisi dari ibunya, Ravel.

" Rito ! Jaga sikapmu ! " Ravel mengingatkan. Ia sangat mengerti dibandingkan anak yang lain, Rito adalah yang paling menyayangi ayahnya. Ia hanya kecewa karena ayahnya begitu sibuk hingga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka

" Ha-hai Kaa – sama "

Sasuke dan Vali menghela nafas. Semenjak diangkat menjadi Beelzebub, yakni pasca kelahiran Rito, Naruto menjadi super sibuk. Sebagai Knightnya Naruto, Sasuke mengetahui pasti jadwal Naruto dan jadwal acara itu telah tersusun untuk 500 tahun ke depan! Terkadang ia merasa simpati dengan Kingnya itu kala ia harus mendatangi banyak tempat hanya untuk merundingkan aliansi dari para makhluk supranatural yang telah bersatu akibat insiden 19 tahun yang lalu.

" Begini Rito – kun – "

" Makhluk itu adalah Underworld Life (UL), kami menyebutnya seperti itu " suara baritone lainnya yang begitu dikenal oleh mereka semua memotong pembelaan Sasuke. Mata mereka melebar menemukan Naruto dengan jubah Beelzebubnya berjalan masuk bersama Gasper.

" Anata!/ Tou – sama/ Naruto ! " ujar para istri, anak, dan Sasuke serta Vali terkejut akan kehadirannya.

" Aku telah mendengar laporannya. Tak kusangka Loki bertindak hingga sejauh ini " ujar Naruto yang kini telah bersujud di samping ibunya. Asia segera mendekati Naruto. " Anata, maaf aku ... "

" Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu " Naruto segera menarik Asia dalam pelukannya. Selagi menenangkan Asia, Naruto lanjut berbicara " Underworld Life ini berasal dari dimensi lain. Dulio bersama timnya akan menginvestigasi hal tersebut. "

" Jadi, apa ada cara untuk melepaskan kutukan ini dari Kaa-sama Anata ? Aku telah mencoba beberapa formula sihir, namun tak ada pengaruhnya " itu Le Fay Pendragon atau Le Fay Uzumaki dipanggil setelah Naruto menikahinya. Selepas para makhluk supranatural beraliansi, ia ditunjuk menjadi petinggi Golden Dawn atas jasa-jasa dan bakatnya ketika melawan pasukan Karma. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik, namun tetap mempertahankan kepribadiannya yang periang.

" Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Kaa-chan hanyalah Loki mencabut kutukannya. Sihir ini berasal dari tempat di mana Underworld Life itu berada "

" Jadi, semuanya kembali ke awal. Kita perlu mencari tahu di mana Loki berada " Kunou mengelus pelipisnya.

" Untuk itu, kami juga telah menemukan petunjuk " ujar Naruto yang menarik perhatian dari semuanya, namun mereka segera dibingungkan oleh Naruto yang secara tersirat meminta mereka menatap Gasper.

"Berkat bantuan Thor-sama, kami berhasil melacak Loki - sama" jelas Gasper, mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto.

" Loki – sama kembali ke dunia 19 tahun sebelumnya. Kemungkinan ia ingin merubah sejarah, dimana ia dipermalukan oleh Naruto – niisan "

" Time Travel ?! Itu – "

" Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil " ujar Naruto. " dan lagi, ia benar-benar telah memikirkannya ... karena kembali ke masa lalu, ia tak perlu takut aku atau yang lainnya mengejarnya. Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku dan yang lain tak akan berani mempertaruhkan masa depan. " ujar Naruto, mencengkram erat tangannya.

" Apa maksudnya ? " ujar Valerie tak mengerti.

" Butterfly effect. Teori yang mengatakan bahwa jika terdapat sedikit saja pergeseran di masa lalu akan mengubah masa depan pada keseluruhan " Sona mengambil peran Naruto untuk menjawab.

" Bukan hanya itu, Ajuka-sama pernah meneliti bahwa Time Travel akan semakin berbahaya ketika sosok yang sama namun berbeda waktu bertatap muka langsung. Sistem di Heaven akan segera mengeliminasi salah satu sosok tersebut, jikalah sosok yang di masa depan di eliminasi, itu tak terlalu bermasalah, namun bagaimana jika sosok yang di masa lalu dieliminasi. Kekacauan akan terjadi ! "

" Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Loki ?! Ia dapat bertemu dengan dirinya di masa lalu juga bukan ?" Valerie mengeluarkan opini yang cukup bagus, namun Kunou segera membalas.

" Loki-sama dipenjara di Cocytus selepas dikalahkan oleh Naruto – san " Ia membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan dewa jahat Norse tersebut 19 tahun.

" Terlebih sepertinya, Loki telah menemukan sesuatu untuk menangkal apa yang kita takutkan ... aku benci mengakui ini namun dia adalah dewa yang paling licik ! " ujar Naruto

Keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut. Naruto menghela nafas melihat wajah ibunya yang damai.

" Aku akan pergi. Ini terjadi selang aku berada di penjara Tepes. Keungkinan untuk bertemu dengan sosokku di masa lalu sangatlah kecil " putus Naruto.

" Itu memang jalan yang tercepat Naruto, tapi pikirkan tentang Makkai. " Vali menyela " Underworld Life (UL) yang kau sebutkan tadi ... apa itu hanya berada di tangan Loki. Aku telah mendengar singkat tadi bagaimana makhluk itu bahkan mampu membuat Dragon King sekelas Fafnir sekarat. Bagaimana jika ini hanya akal-akalan Loki, ia sengaja mengumpanmu ke masa lalu kemudian di sini, ia memiliki partner yang akan menggempur Makkai atau lebih parah dunia ! Saat itu terjadi, kita butuh seluruh pasukan terbaik kita. Terlebih, saat ini kau terhitung sebagai penguasa tunggal Makkai "

" Aku sependapat dengan Vali, dobe. " ujar Sasuke.

" Namun, untuk saat ini yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan Time-Travel hanyalah aku "

" Kupikir kita punya alternatif lain ... " Vali menunjuk pada Gasper yang menunjuk balik dirinya kikuk.

" Sacred Gear bocah Dhampir ini telah berkembang menjadi Longinus Aeron Balor bukan ? Bagaimana jika mengkombinasikan teknikmu untuk membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Kita perlu menginvestigasi kembali Underworld Life ini dan menjamin tak ada bencana ke depannya "

" Kupikir itu bisa dilakukan " Gasper mengangguk sejenak.

" Tunggu, aku tahu Gasper yang sekarang adalah Super Devil, tapi itu bukan berarti ia bisa menghadapi Loki yang sekarang. Dia butuh semua support yang dibutuhkan " sela Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, izinkan aku pergi oyaji ! " Itu Rito, hanya dia yang berani memanggil Naruto dengan tidak sopan.

" Ditolak." Rito menggeram atas penolakan Naruto.

" Tapi, seperti yang Tou-sama katakan tadi ... " Ana mencoba membela " Gasper – san membutuhkan segala support yang dibutuhkan. Rito, seperti yang Tou-sama ketahui merupakan rangking pertama pada pasukan muda Alinasi Supranatural "

" Ana .. dengar .. aku tak akan mengizinkan satu pun dari kalian untuk pergi. Ini berbahaya, jauh dibandingkan apa yang kalian persiapkan di pasukan muda tersebut " ujar Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian pada putri sulungnya tersebut. Namun, anak-anak Naruto tak berhenti di sana. Kurama mengangkat tangannya

" Kupikir ini merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat Tou – sama. Jika kau meragukan mereka, maka sebagai saudara tertua aku akan ikut untuk membimbing mereka "

" Tentang Butterfly Effect, kurasa kita bisa mensiasatinya dengan tidak bersentuhan pada kehidupan di masa lalu. Kita hanya perlu untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Asia – Kaachan, Sona – Kaasama, Seekvaira- kaa-sama, dan Ravel – Kaasan. Dengan tidak berhubungan dengan mereka, maka rahasia identitas kami tak akan terbongkar dan tidak ada perubahan di masa lalu. " seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang panjang dengan wajah layaknya boneka menjelaskan rencananya, tampak jelas ia sepakat dengan para saudaranya. Gadis itu adalah Victrorique Karnstein, buah hati Naruto dan Elmenhilde.

" Dengarkan aku Kurama, Rito, Ana, dan Victorique, serta kalian semua ... aku pernah mempermalukan Loki hingga membuatnya terpenjara di Cocytus lebih dari 10 tahun. Ia menyimpan dendam besar padaku, tapi ia tak mampu membalasnya padaku. Jika kalian ke sana, sama saja aku memberi mereka tempat untuk pelampiasan dendam. " ujar Naruto mengelus bergantian keempat surai pirang putra-putrinya tersebut. Ia sangat bangga akan keberanian mereka.

" Tou – sama ... katakan padaku ... kapan pertama kali kau berhadapan dengan misi yang mematikan ?" Rito berbisik, pandangannya ditutupi oleh poninya. Ravel yang melihat putranya seakan tertekan berniat untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Naruto menahannya.

" Itu berbeda cerita Rito, walaupun aku masih berusia 13 tahun, tapi didampingi dengan Maou Ajuka dan Maou Serafall. " Naruto masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya

" Nii – san ... aku tahu ini privasi keluargamu. Tapi, percayakan mereka padaku " Gasper mulai membujuk pula.

" Gasper ! Kau juga ! "

" Dengarkan aku Nii – san. Semenjak kau menyelamatkanku dari daerah Vampire, aku tak pernah sempat memiliki kesempatan untuk membalasmu. Terlebih membalas Kushina-san yang telah merawat luka-lukaku. " Seluruh mata yang memandang Gasper melebar kala Super Devil itu berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan perlahan mengambil sikap sujud " Aku mohon berikan kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan Kushina-san dan juga membawa kembali putra-putrimu dengan selamat. Biarkan aku membalas utang budi ini, Beelzebub – sama "

Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia tak pernah mendengar Gasper memanggilnya dengan gelarnya sekarang. Dan lagi, Gasper masih kukuh dengan sikap sujudnya, bagi seorang iblis yang penuh akan kebanggaan untuk memohon di depannya. Naruto tersenyum mengakui bahwa bocah dhampir yang ia selamatkan dahulu telah tumbuh dewasa.

" Anata ... kupikir kita harus memberikan mereka kesempatan. " Naruto berpaling pada Ravel " Mereka akan belajar dari kesalahan ini dan Gasper berada di sana untuk mengawasi mereka. Tanpa menatap bahaya sebenarnya, mereka tak akan pernah berkembang " Untuk sekali ini, Ravel percaya pada apa yang diperjuangkan oleh putranya. Putranya memang nakal, namun semua itu ia lakukan demi memperoleh perhatian ayahnya. Kali ini, ia memiliki niat untuk menolong neneknya sendiri, Ravel jelas akan mendukung semaksimal mungkin.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia melihat tatapan yang sama pada seluruh istri dan anak-anaknya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa dari kalian yang ingin pergi ?" Semua anak Naruto mengangkat tangan membuat Naruto dan para istrinya sweatdrop.

" Kupikir mereka yang berusia di atas 15 tahun sudah cukup. " ujar Sasuke memberi saran.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Kurama, Morgan, Rito, Ana, Sera, Victorique, , dan Albion. Kalian boleh berangkat, selebihnya tetap tinggal "

Gasper bangkit dari sujudnya. Naruto segera mencengkram pundaknya " Berhati-hatilah Gasper. Dan kutitip mereka padamu "

" Ha'i percayakan padaku " Gasper segera berpaling pada 7 anak Naruto tadi " Kalian segera bersiap. Kita akan berangkat sesegera mungkin "

 **XoX**

Kini mereka berkumpul kembali di basement yang memiliki lapangan yang cukup luas. Gasper dan 7 anak itu telah berdiri di atas sebuah lingkaran sihir.

" Kalian siap ?! " Gasper mengangguk. Naruto mulai membuat lingkaran sihir pula, berwarna emas terang yang segera menaungi Gasper dan anak-anaknya. Lingkaran sihir emas tersebut mulai bersinkornasi dengan lingkaran sihir keunguan di bawah telapak kaki ke delapannya.

Para ibu terlihat mendekati anak mereka masing-masing, memberikan pesan kepada mereka sebelum keberangkatan akan misi sulit ini. Setelah selesai, ibu-ibu tersebut segera mengecup dahi masing-masing anak tersebut dengan sayang. Walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya sekalipun, mereka tetaplah anak mereka.

" Berhati-hatilah. Gasper, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dibandingkan kematian jika kau berani tewas dalam misi ini " Gasper terkekeh mendengar ancaman Naruto.

" Patuhi kata-kata Gasper dan jangan membuatnya terlibat masalah. Kau mengerti kan Rito ? " Rito memutar matanya bosan mendengar nasihat dari Kaa-sannya.

" Kurama, tetap jaga adik-adikmu "

" Dengan senang hati, Kaa-sama "

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi sekarang " Naruto dan Gasper mengangguk bersamaan, mereka menjentik jari bersamaan memicu sebuah vortex yang menelan keberadaan mereka berdelapan.

XoX

 **Unknown Dimension**

Loki menyeringai lebar melihat ribuan tabung dengan cairan berwarna hijau memenuhi ruangan dimensi yang ia bentuk sendiri. Satu per satu tabung itu mulai retak semakin memperpanjang seringai dari dewa jahat Norse itu.

PRANG

Lendir-lendir berwarna hijau bertumpahan dari tabung-tabung tersebut. Mereka berbentuk cair awalnya kemudian bergejolak membentuk tubuh mereka layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

" ROAR! " Ketika selesai bertransformasi semuanya berteriak kencang. " Dengarkan aku wahai kalian makhluk tanpa otak ! "

Sahutan Loki itu mengalihkan perhatian para makhluk hijau itu padanya. Makhluk-makhluk itu menggeram menatap Loki yang menatap rendah mereka.

" RAGH! " Salah satu makhluk yang paling dekat mencoba menyerang Loki, namun ia berhenti di udara ketika Loki mengangkat tongkatnya yang bersinar terang kehijauan.

" Kalian semua makhluk bodoh ! Sebagai dewa, aku akan memimpin kalian ! Kalian tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah tangan dan kakiku. Tunduk di bawah perintahku! "

Perlahan ... makhluk hijau itu tunduk, berlutut di bawah kerasnya tatapan Loki. " Sekarang, kita akan mengamuk! Hancurkan dunia ini ! Tunjukkan pada mereka keagunganku ! "

 **TBC**

 **Sebenarnya ini sudah project lama antara aku dan Kaze Riku, namun baru sekarang dapat kesempatan untuk merealisasikannya. Sebut saja ini versi ExE dari Longinus 14Th : Declare of War. Sedikit peringatan, cerita ini akan memberi anda gambaran bagaimana Longinus 14Th : Declare of War akan berakhir. Fokus cerita ini akan lebih ke Kushina, Gasper, dan anak-anak Naruto untuk berhadapan dengan Loki dari masa depan. Mungkin ada sedikit sampingan intraksi Naruto di masa depan (Rencananya ingin membuat beberapa lemon ... tapi takut dosa :v). Penjelasan tentang karakter OC (anak-anak Naruto)**

 **Kurama : Putra dari Naruto dan Kunou. Ia merupakan anak pertama dari Naruto, dan menjadi pewaris langsung dari Kyoto. Sebagai yang paling tua, ia selalu merasa bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan adik-adiknya. Sebagai keturunan dari iblis dan youkai, Kurama dapat menggunakan Demonic Power dan Senjutsu secara bersamaan layak ayahnya. Afinitas utamanya adalah angin dan api. Ia memperoleh replika Kusanagi dari gurunya, Sasuke. Penampilannya menyerupai Menma, namun dengan 9 ekor kyuubi di belakangnya.**

 **Morgan : Putra dari Naruto dan Le Fay. Sebagai anak kedua Naruto, ia sama bertanggung jawabnya dengan Kurama. Ia juga memiliki perawakan dan sikap yang hampir menyerupai Arthur namun bersama saudara-saudaranya ia lebih luwes. Dalam pasukan muda alinasi supranatural, ia termasuk prajurit yang diakui karena bakat sihir yang ia warisi dari sang ibu dan juga kepemilikan atas Excalibur Ruler dari sang paman.**

 **Rito : Putra ketiga dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Ia merupakan putra Naruto dan Ravel. Namanya merupakan kombinasi dari nama Riser dan Naruto. Dari semua anak Naruto, ia yang paling menyerupai Naruto. Kemampuannya berasal dari penggabungan Uzumaki dan Phenex. Dalam pasukan muda aliansi supranatural, ia diakui sebagai yang terkuat.**

 **Ana : Putri tertua Naruto. Ia mewarisi wajah sang ibu, hanya mata warna biru layaknya Naruto. Setelah Asia memutuskan untuk mengurus keluarga Uzumaki, kontrak Fafnir diserahkan padanya. Dari semua saudara, ia sangat dekat dengan Rito karena keduanya lahir di hari yang sama.**

 **Sera : Putri Naruto dan Sona. Namanya merupakan adopsi dari Serafall. Ia memiliki mewarisi kemampuan Sitri dan kecerdasan sang ayah.**

 **Victorique : Putri Naruto dan Elmenhilde. Sebagai hybrid iblis-vampire, ia kebal akan kelemahan Vampire atas matahari. Keunggulannya dalam pasukan muda aliansi supranatural adalah kecerdasannya. Ia mewarisi kecerdasan dan kelicikan dari sang ayah kendati mewarisi perawakan ibunya dengan persis – lihat Victorique Gosick.**

 **Albion : Putra Naruto dan Reni. Ia memiliki sifat jahil layaknya sang ayah dan ibu, namun ketika dibutuhkan ia sangat serius dan kuat. Ia dilatih langsung oleh Vali yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto sebagai ayah asuhnya. Dari Vali, ia memperoleh artificial dari Divine Dividing menjadikan ia sebagai Hakuryuukou setelah Vali.**

 **Ini masih project, kami akan melihat bagaimana reaksi dari reader untuk melanjutkan ini.**

 **Dan juga thanks banget buat FNI udah ngadain event #Updatedanpublishserentak yang sangat keren ini. Aku nyampaikan permintaan maaf dari Kaze Riku karena tidak bisa mempublish ceritanya dengan tepat waktu karena hpnya rusak hehe.**


End file.
